Depois de tudo Finalmente! ?
by NandaDelpho
Summary: Depois que tudo acaba,MESMO, comeca uma nova jornada, dessa vez sem Sakura, através dos mundos. Fay e Kurogane refletem sobre seus sentimentos e finalmente.. Leiam! YAOI Essa é minha primeira fic, então por favor peguem leve nos comments.Mas COMENTEM!
1. Chapter 1

Depois que tudo tinha acabado (a busca pelas penas, Fei Wong foi derrotado, clones viraram uma pessoa só e etc), tudo acabou no mundo de Clow. E a partir daí se iniciou uma nova jornada com Mokona, Syaoran (procurando uma coisa muito difícil de explicar) e Kurogane e Fay (querendo voltar para o mundo Nihon). Sakura ficou em Clow, esperando para quando Syaoran voltasse. A turma se despediu de Sakura e das pessoas de Clow, Mokona ganhou asas gigantes.

_ Mokona Modoki doki doki! Kaaaaaapuuuuuu.... Pan!

E Syaoran, Kurogane e Fay foram levados para outro mundo.

* * *

_ QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?????!!!!

_ Mundo Hanshin de novo??

Estavam de volta ao primeiro mundo de sua primeira jornada.

_Hyuu, que legal! Quer dizer que podemos ver nossos amigos Sorata e Arashi mais uma vez!!

_uh, isso depende do fluxo de tempo, eles já podem ter morrido dependendo!

_Uaaaah, Kurochi é tão pessimista!

_ Oi Gentee!!!

_ ÃN?

E lá estavam eles, Sorata e Arashi bem atrás deles!

_ Que Dejavu! – disse Kurogane

_ Arashi sonhou que vocês vinham de novo! Com roupas diferentes e sem Sakura-san!

_Exatamente como vocês estão agora. – disse Arashi

_ É levou uns meses mas vocês voltaram!- disse Sorata com seu típico grande sorriso!

_ É, mas, o fluxo de tempo flui diferente entre as dimensões. Na verdade o tempo que passou aqui desde que partimos foi bem menor do que para nós. Foi muito mais do que só poucos meses, já recuperamos todas as penas de Sakura. – explicou Syaoran.

_Ahh, isso explica porque ela não está aqui! Ela voltou para seu próprio mundo?

_Sim.

_Mmm, que pena. Queria rever Sakura-san!

* * *

[já no hotel]

_Roupas novaaas! – gritou Mokona - obrigada!

Arashi:

_Não tem problema. Sabem que gostamos de vocês.

Sorata:

_É, e por favor, fiquem o quanto desejarem!

Syaoran:

_Obrigado.

Sorata:

_Ah e você se lembra né? – disse apontando para Kurogane- Se você der em cima da minha preciosa....

_POR QUE VOCÊ SÓ FALA ISSO PRA MIM???!!!!

_Ora, porque Syaoran-kun é uma criança, Mokona é um... Mokona, e Fay-san é... – Sorata olhou meio confuso, olhou para o loiro e perguntou com cuidado- M-me desculpe a pergunta, mas... você... por acaso você... o senhor ..... gosta de mulheres?

_ Claro que sim! Adoro! – disse inocentemente

_Entauuuumm, não mexa com a minha esposa hein! – disse Sorata nem um pouco convincente – Ah! E você e o grandalhão vão ficar no mesmo quarto tá?

Fay:

_Tááá! :)

Kurogane:

_QUÊÊ?

Sorata:

_Tchauu!

* * *

Já vestidos, Fay com seu clássico umbigo de fora, o grupo de viajantes andava pelas ruas de Hanshin matando a saudade. Syaoran queria rever Masayoshi-kun e foi procurar ele junto de Mokona (claro que eles combinaram de não ir muito longe). Fay e Kurogane ficaram sozinhos.

_Pois é.. E pensar que foi aqui que tudo começou..- disse Fay sorrindo alegremente

_Você continua sorrindo o tempo todo.

_Ah, mas eu...

_Mas agora você não ta fingindo. Dar pra ver nitidamente isso.

_Uu, quer parar de me analisar! Isso incomoda!

_Você me incomoda o tempo todo, eu tenho direito!

_Hahaha, acho que você tem razão!

O moreno olhou de maneira irritada para o mago.

_K-Kuro...

_Mas tem uma coisa que está me irritando de verdade.

_O quê?

_Esse seu cabelo.

_Ãn?

_Desse jeito nem parece que é você!

_(...)

_ Posso te pedir uma coisa?

* * *

_E então? Como é que ficou?

_Bem melhor! – disse dando um meio sorriso

Fay tinha cortado o cabelo, tal como era antes. Kurogane o olhava de maneira menos pior do que de costume. Ou melhor, melhor. Estava até sorrindo!

_Humm, você acha que eu estou sexy?

_Ô! – disse brincando- Os travestis vão todos sair correndo atrás de você !

_Mmm, seu malvado! Kurorin é um garoto muito mau! Muito mau! – Fez como se dirigia-se a um cachorro.

_AH! Você não muda mesmo! E quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de garoto?!!

_Alguém BEM mais velho do que você! - [na lata!]

_Me diz aí, quantos anos você tem?

_E você?

_Eu perguntei primeiro!

_Damas primeiro!

O japonês pegou o loiro pelo braço e o encarou furiosamente.

_Tá! Tá! E tenho 142* anos! E sei eu sou um velho!

Olhos esbugalhados. Cara de bobo. Essa foi a reação de Kuro.

_V-você é umas 6 vezes mais velho que eu! Como pode ser tão imaturo?

_Apesar de ser mais velho, minha mentalidade não muda! Tal como o meu corpo!

Eu posso ser centenário mas ainda tenho o corpo e a mente de quando eu tinha 22* anos!

_22? Essa é a idade que corresponde à sua idade real?

_É!

_Você é ainda 1 ano mais velho que eu*! -disse Kurogane revoltado

_ É a vida né?

Caminhando por Hanshin, dentro da área combinada com os outros, Fay e Kurogane acabaram parando em um penhasco do qual dava para ver a cidade toda. O sol já estava se pondo e o laranja tomava conta do céu. Os dois se sentaram à beira do lindo precipício e começaram a conversar sobre assuntos variados, mas principalmente se conseguiriam rever os amigos que fizeram na primeira jornada.

_Será que vamos voltar ao mundo Piffle? Se voltássemos eu pediria para Tomoyo-chan me ajudar fazer seu braço parar de te machucar. E até quem sabe arranjaria uma pele pra ele! Você sabe, só não deu tempo de colocar pele porque a encomenda foi feita às pressas!

_Você se preocupa demais com isso. O braço não me machuca tanto assim.

_Qualééé eu consigo sentir o cheiro do sangue de longe! Ele está te ferindo!

_(...)

_Eu não sou a única pessoa que esconde o que sente aqui não! Eu já disse, se alguma coisa estiver te incomodando, não precisa esconder de mim! Eu vou acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde de qualquer maneira!!

_ OLHA QUEM TA DANDO LICAO DE MORAL!!!

_Eee, eu aprendi ta? Nunca mais vou cometer os mesmos erros de antes! Pelo menos não agora que a minha vida está tão feliz!

_Você está feliz?

_ Acho que nunca senti algo tão puro em toda a minha vida! – disse Fay calmamente – É tão bom agir sem ter que forçar nada! Sorrir de verdade! Sentir tanta paz!

Disse de olhos fechados, um sorriso nos lábios, se aconchegando à brisa morna. Kurogane o fitava quieto, não imaginava que ele pudesse estar tão feliz, depois de perder o irmão e o pai adotivo. Perguntou-lhe isso, e com a reposta, Fay o surpreendeu:

_ Essas são justamente coisas pelas quais estou feliz. A minha vida inteira, impedi que meu irmão passasse completamente para o outro mundo, o prendi na esperança de um dia poder ressuscitá-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. Agora ele finalmente descansa em paz. E... Ashura sempre quis morrer, sabia que estava corrompido, ele pediu isso a mim, mas eu não fui capaz de fazê-lo. Agora seu desejo se realizou, e não há nada mais que eu possa fazer além de ficar feliz pela felicidade dele.

_ ... Eu nunca pensaria desta forma...

_Eu e você somos bem diferentes! Acho que você já percebeu isso! Você e Syaoran-kun são bem mais parecidos do eu!

_ É verdade, todas as decisões que ele toma são exatamente as que eu tomaria!

_Tehee! O filhote se parece com paai! E eu me pareço com Sakura-chan?

_Na verdade em alguns aspectos sim!

_Sério? Legal! O Pequeno Filhote se parece o Grande Cachorrinho, e o Grande Gato se parece com a Gatinha! A família ta completa né Kuro-daddy?

_ Você não muuda...

_ : )

_É só por isso que você esta feliz? – disse sério

_Claro que não! Estou feliz porque Sakura-chan recuperou suas penas, e que esteja viva! Porque Syaoran-kun está com agente de novo! Porque Fei-Wong foi derrotado! Mas principalmente.... porque, já que eu não estou mais fugindo, agora eu posso ficar ao seu lado! – disse Fay meio corado

_Ao meu lado? Como assim?

_Ah!.. Isso não importa. Uma vez que você não é como eu.

_(...)

(...)

_ E Tomoyo-chan?

_Ãn?

_Você gosta muito dela não é?

[##pitadinha de ciúmeee##]

_Ah.. Sim!

_Você a ama não é verdade? – disse Fay olhando para o horizonte poente

_Com certeza! – respondeu Kurogane seriamente

_E você acha que ela retribui? – disse o loiro já olhando para o ninja

_Ãn? Como?

_Se ela retribui! Você acha que ela retribui seu amor?

_ O quê? Mas eu não amo ela dessa forma!

_Ãn?- Fay estava surpreso, sempre achara que Kurogane fosse apaixonado por Tomoyo.

_Ela é como uma irmã, não, uma filha, não... ela é como uma Sakura pra mim! Uma Sakura que eu conheço desde criança e que se parece muito coma minha mãe!

_Tomoyo-chan se parece com a sua mãe?

_Não muito fisicamente, mas no jeito. O jeito de falar, de agir, o olhar, e até as roupas que ela usa são parecidas com as que a minha mãe usava. Sem falar que as duas eram princesas sarcedotizas.

_Uau! Que assustador! Parece um pouco com a Chii e a minha mãe, mas no caso é o contrário. A Chii é fisicamente idêntica a minha mãe, porém as personalidades são bem diferentes.

_Sério?

_É! E as únicas diferenças físicas entre a Chii e a minha mãe era que a minha mãe tinha olhos verdes* e a Chii castanhos, e que a minha mãe não tinha aquelas orelhas que a Chii tinha. Não sei bem, mas acho que o cabelo da minha mãe era ondulado, diferente do da Chii que é liso, mas eu não tenho certeza não... Não lembro muito da minha mãe, ela morreu quando eu ainda era bem pequeno.

_Sei..

(...)

_ E a Chii?

_Ãn?

_A Chii. Ela morreu não? Você não se importa?- disse Kuro olhando para o outro lado

[## pitadinha de ciúmeee##]

_Bom... sim, mas eu acho que não faz muita diferença, se tratando da MINHA Chii. Desde o momento que eu a criei eu sabia que a pena que eu usei para fazê-la iria voltar para Sakura-chan mais cedo ou mais tarde. E que ela ia desaparecer. Então sempre tive que me conformar com isso.

_ah ... –Kurogane foi mais direto- ... Você é apaixonado pela Chii?

_O quê? Não! –disse Fay estranhando- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

_Uh, é, d-de lugar nenhum! "Droga! Nunca mais vou acreditar naquele Manjuu idiota!"

"_ Você viu como Fay foi carinhoso com a Chii? Mokona acha que Fay está apaixonado!

_Quê? De onde você tirou isso?

_Mas é óbvio! Você não viu os sinais? Fay , ao ver Chii, se ajoelhou e pegou sua mão : quase como se estivesse pedindo ela em casamento! Depois eles saíram juntos num encontro proibido : que romântico! Depois, Chii declara seu amor e encontramos os dois abraçados! É tudo tão claro! Como Kuro-tapa não enxergou? Aaaahh.. Kuro-rin é tão insensível! .. E cego!

_EU NÃO SOU CEGO!!!

..."

_Ei! Eiii!

_Ãn o que?

_Em que mundo você tava? To te chamando faz tempo! Me diz, de onde você tirou isso?

_... Daquele mundo que a Chii era a rainha...

_Ah! Mas.. não é assim! Eu amo a Chii, mas de outro jeito! Quase que como... Sakura-chan! É um sentimento parecido! _ Fay concluiu alegremente- Hehe..

Silencio. Ambos estavam perplexos. Tinham achado esse tempo todo que o outro amava outra pessoa. Tanto o loiro quanto o moreno mergulharam em seus pensamentos por um tempo. Fay, mesmo que nunca tivesse suspeitado dos sentimentos de Kurogane por Tomoyo, estaria numa situação parecida. Afinal, no começo, não estava em seus planos se envolver com o ninja tanto quanto ele se envolveu. Mais do que apenas se envolver, tinha cultivado sentimentos por ele. Sentimentos fortes e diferentes de todos que ele já havia sentido por qualquer pessoa antes. "Você não é como eu" ele disse, "você não é gay" ele quis dizer. Por isso não importava para Kurogane o fato dele querer ficar ao seu lado . Mas para Fay, só ficar ao lado dele, não importa se sozinho ou com outra pessoa, já era o suficiente. Mas.... Por que Kurogane queria saber se ele era apaixonado pela Chii?

Kurogane também a meditar, também pensava em seus sentimentos por aquele homem ao seu lado. A verdade é que aquele sorriso chato havia o cativado desde a primeira vez que o viu. Aqueles apelidos? Amava quando ele o chamava assim! Aquele jeito doce, meigo, terno, e ao mesmo tempo, infantil e irritante, que aquele loiro tinha, por mais que Kurogane não gostasse de assumir (em público) o fazia cada dia amar mais aquele homem. Mas levou tempo até que o ninja assumisse seus sentimentos. A primeira vez sentira isso foi em Outo, naquele bar, Trevo, tocando aquela música... "Eu fiquei muito tempo esperando para que uma pessoa me levasse embora." ... Depois disso, interiormente, Kurogane lutou contra suas emoções. Primeiro, para assumir que o que sentia era por um homem! E ao mesmo tempo para assumir que era por aquela "coisa" irritante que sempre parecia esconder algo de todo mundo. Tentou odiá-lo, tentou fingir que era o mesmo o que sentia pelo "moleque" ou pela "garota", tentou esquecer aquela "besteira" toda, mas nada dava certo, ele sabia a verdade.

Depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, ele teve que assumir, assumir o que já sabia faz tempo. E quando em Celes , apesar de toda a raiva que estava verdadeiramente sentido daquele "agente duplo", quando se viu na possibilidade de perde-lo para sempre, nada mais importava, foi a hora do braço.

Kurogane era um bom ator, convenhamos. Nunca deixou transparecer nada. Tanto que nem o próprio amado desconfiava de algo, ao contrário, achava que ele amava outra pessoa! Kuro já havia sonhado em abraçar aquele idiota, aquele corpo magro e frágil, e sentir seu calor, sua pele, seu cheiro. Mas no que tinha sobrando de coragem para enfrentar monstros e inimigos, faltava para enfrentar qualquer coisa relacionada à sentimentos. Quando ele teria coragem de se declarar? Que tal naquele momento?

Os dois sozinhos, sem mentiras, sem trama, sem lutas, apenas os dois e o final de um crepúsculo que já deixava transparecer poucas estrelas no alto do céu. É isso! Chegara o momento! Ia ser agora! Ia encarar o lindo rosto do mago, olhar dentro daqueles olhos azul-safira e lhe dizer que o amava! ... Parecia fácil na teoria.. Dane-se! Ia ser agora!

De rosto corado, Kurogane vira-se para pegar a mão de Fay olhando seu rosto :

_Eu.. – em coro

Fay fizera EXATAMENTE os mesmos movimentos de do moreno. E dissera a mesma palavra, no mesmo tom de voz! Parecia que , por coincidência (coincidência?) Fay também resolvera declarar seu amor naquele momento.

E parecia que um tinha percebido as intenções do outro, mas não traduziram isso em palavras. Apenas olhavam fixamente para o outro, cada um mais corado que o outro, e inconscientemente foram aproximando os rostos. Quanto mais chegavam perto mais os olhos fechavam [ps: Fay estava co uma cara MUITO uke nessa hora!] e, quando seus lábios estavam a um MILÍMETRO de distância..

_AÍ ESTÃO VOCÊS!!!

Era Sorata. Kurogane e Fay levaram um susto tão grande que Fay desequilibrou e quase cai no penhasco se o ninja não segura. Ele o puxa para cima e os dois ofegantes perguntam:

_O QUE FOI??

_Puxa que mau humor! Interrompi alguma coisa?

Rostos vermelhos de novo.

_N-não.

_Então ta! Olha vocês sumiram! Eu, Syaoran-kun e Masayoshi-kun ficamos procurando vocês por todo lado! Mokona está super preocupado com vocês!

_Ah, ta.. – responderam, agora percebendo que realmente estavam demorando muito.

_Então? Vamos?

_Ah, ta.. – é, eles ainda estavam meio que em estado de choque, mas se levantaram e foram com Sorata.

Durante o caminho de volta ao hotel eles não tiveram coragem de olhar um pra cara do outro. Mas bem sutilmente, os dois se aproximaram e encostaram os dorsos das mãos e caminharam assim até chegar lá. Depois disso tudo ocorreu como normalmente. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas enquanto estavam de mãos encostadas, os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo, e praticamente transmitiram quase que telepaticamente a mensagem:

_Te conto depois.

* * *

Prólogo:

Sorata:

_He, he,he! É, eu acho que não precisava tomar tanto cuidado com o grandalhão no final das contas!


	2. Chapter 2

**TSUBASA CHRONICLES IN WONDERLAND**

O tempo de ficar naquele mundo havia se esgotado. Os amigos se despediram de Sorata, Arashi e Masayoshi-kun e foram engolidos pelas asas de Mokona , para o próximo mundo.

* * *

_Onde estamos?

Estavam numa floresta escura, parecia que já era noite.

_Será que há humanos aqui?

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Mokona avistou uma "mulher-gato" em uma árvore.

_Gente! Olha isso!

A "mulher-gato" desceu aos galhos mais baixos, de quatro, sensualmente. Ela era linda, tinha cabelos cacheados ruivos, seus olhos também laranjas e usando um maiô super-mega-hiper pequeno e sexy , laranja listrado de roxo. Possuía uma cauda e orelhas de gato.

_Oh! Que surpresa! Não é sempre que vejo homens aqui!

_Não só homens! Mokona é me-ni-na!

_Que gracinha!-e voltou a olhar para os outros- mmmm... Você é machão demais!-disse para Kurogane- Você é novinho demais!- agora para Syaoran- Mas você... – e começou a se aproximar de Fay, acariciar seu rosto e em seguida sexy e lentamente abraçá-lo- Você é realmente fofo não é? Como uma garota que passou aqui uma vez... Tão magrinho que parece uma menina... que rostinho delicado... perfeito!

Enquanto isso se seguia Fay começou a tremer.

_Mmm... quero te ensinar muitas coisas!

_Não precisa! Já sei de tudo que quero! E de exatamente O QUÊ que eu gosto. - disse o mago afastando a mulher e dando um passo pra trás.

Se aproximando ao ponto de poder beijá-lo e, novamente, colocando sua mão sobre o delicado rosto do loiro se apresentou:

_Eu sou Cheshire Cat. Sou a pessoa que mais sabe coisas aqui. E sei que posso te ensinar a gostar... Primeiro... relaxe...

Fay corre, ainda tremendo, em uma fração de segundo, para trás de Kurogane :

_Kuro-samaaa me protege! Ela quer me comer!

_Besteira! Ela não parece perigosa!

_Você é realmente inocente não é? Vamos embora daqui!

E Fay puxou todos ao mesmo tempo e correu pro mais longe que conseguiu.

Curiosamente já tinha ficado de dia. Andando, encontraram uma cena muito estranha: mulheres semi-nuas, dentro de um bule de chá gigante, tomando chá! Uma delas, a que usava uma cartola, apontou seu cigarro em direção ao loiro, o que magicamente o sugou para dentro do bule.

_Olhem meninas que homem mais fofinho! Parece até uma mulher!

_Que tal fazermos ele se parecer mais com uma?

As três mulheres o agarraram e tiraram suas roupas.

_Fay-san!

Todos correram para a parede de vidro do bule de chá para tentar tirar o amigo de lá! Kurogane então nunca socou tanto uma parede antes! Ninguém deveria tirar as roupas de Fay! Só ele! Ele não ia deixar que aquelas mulheres loucas abusassem de SEU homem!

Porém, logo que terminaram de despir ele, as mulheres o vestiram com outras roupas. Pra ser mais específica: um micro-vestido rodado azul de mangas fofas, com um avental branco, cheio de babados, que fazia um imenso laço atrás. Meias sete-oitavos brancas presas por cinta-ligas. E sapatinhas pretas.

_Lindo!

A mulher fantasiada de ratinha abriu as pernas de Fay e olhou por debaixo da saia. A de cartola abraçou Fay por trás, enfiou sua mão por dentro da gola do vestido acariciando seu peito. E a fantasiada de coelho tornou-se para beijar seu rosto e em seguida sua orelha.

Mokona pulou na cara de Syaoran:

_Syaoran não pode ver isso! É muito novo!

Kurogane paralisou. A raiva parou por um instante, pois aquela cena estava quente demais para que sua mente fosse invadida por qualquer outra coisa. Ficou olhando fixamente para dentro do bule. Ele estava OFICIALMENTE excitado! Ainda bem que suas calças não deixavam transparecer isso!

Fay, por outro lado, estava apavorado! Ele estava tremendo, paralisado, mudo. Provavelmente estava na situação em que praticamente todo homem sonharia em estar. Mas ele não! Só quando a ratinha quase encostou a boca no... bem... no lugar onde ele nunca queria que uma mulher encostasse a boca, o choque passou, ele se levantou, se afastou das mulheres rapidamente e usando magia saiu do bule.

Novamente agarrou os companheiros e voltou a correr o mais rápido que pôde, pro mais longe dali.

Chegaram num jardim que dava vista a um enorme castelo. E que para o desespero de Fay, estava cheio de mulheres. Elas usavam somente uma mini-sai rodada e um avental estampado com naipes de cartas de baralho.

_Ah! Que homem mais lindo!

_Fofo!

Todas encaravam o loiro o qual o coração batia cada vez mais forte e mais rápido.

_Eu quero brincar com eeele!

_Kawaiii!

Todas juntas correram em direção ao mago vestido de Alice, mas, por algum motivo, pararam antes de chegarem ao prêmio. Escutou-se então uma alta e poderosa voz vinda de trás dos amigos:

_Ora o que vejamos aqui!

Eles viraram, e se depararam com uma linda mulher loira, usando uma coroa e capa e uma fantasia sado-masoquista.

_Rainha!- gritaram as garotas-carta

_Que interessante! É a primeira vez que vejo homens aqui!- olhou então para a nossa vítima vestida de Alice- Que gracinha! E que desafio! Já dominei muitas mulheres, mais será a primeira vez que dominarei um homem!- sorriu maliciosamente- VOCÊ!

_E-eu?- gaguejou o loiro

_Isso! Ajoelhe-se agora e lamba meus sapatos!

_Se eu fizer isso você NÃO vai tentar me agarrar?

_De onde você tirou isso? Você nunca que vai se rebaixar tanto não é?- Bradou Kurogane furioso pela proposta que aquele bastardo tinha acabado de sugerir.

_Se ela não me agarrar...

_Cala essa boca! Mesmo que ela aceitasse o acordo eu nunca deixaria você se humilhar tanto!

_Ahhhhh! Kawaiiii!

_Ele vai defender seu amor!

_Ele vai lutar pelo seu amor!

Gritaram as garotas-carta comovidas!

_Ei! Quem disse que ele é meu amor?-berrou o ninja todo vermelho

_Ah! Então é isso? Você vai lutar comigo pelo coração e corpo desse belíssimo homem?

_O quê? E-eu não disse isso!

_Então vamos à luta!

Fay foi envolvido por uma bolha flutuante (que mais tarde ele descobriu que anulava qualquer poder mágico por dentro) e todos foram levados ás pressas para o castelo.

Eles foram levados para a arena de batalha. Syaoran e Mokona ficaram no camarote junto ao rei, que também era uma mulher. Fay, dentro da bolha estava lá também. A arquibancada estava lotada. Não era sempre que alguém era corajoso o suficiente para desafiar a rainha para um duelo.

Kurogane foi dirigido à porta de acesso a arena. Quando esta abriu, entrou. Cara a cara com a rainha, esta perguntou:

_Você conhece as regras não é?

_Quais são?

O ninja levou um susto ao ouvi-las. Esperava que aquela fosse uma batalha normal, mas não:

_Quem rasgar toda a roupa do outro primeiro vence!

_O QUÊ?

Não deu tempo de falar mais nada. Assim que a rainha terminou sua fala a juíza, uma mulher com uma fantasia sexy de coelhinha, gritou:

_Are you ready? Fight!

E começou a luta. Kurogane com sua espada e a rainha com seu chicote.

No final, o ninja venceu, e ele em si, só estava com um simples rasgo na camisa e um ou dois pequeninos nas mangas.

_Kurogane win!

Então a bolha onde estava Fay flutuou até o moreno e desapareceu.

_Eeehh! Kurotapa me salvou!- gritou alegre com aquele sorriso bobo, abraçando o pescoço do ninja.

_Regras são regras! -suspirou a rainha triste e nua no chão.

Kurogane, ainda corado por causa do abraço e daquela roupinha sexy, disse firme:

_Vamos sair daqui!

E Fay o seguiu.

Todos já reunidos, porém Fay ainda com o micro-vestido-erótico, estavam novamente no jardim, quando o brinco do Mokona brilhou, o que significava que já estava na hora deles irem para o próximo mundo.

_Ah! Ainda bem! - suspirou o loiro aliviado. Aquele país era muito perigoso, na opinião dele.

_Mokona Modoki doki doki! Kaaaapuuu! Pan!

E a jornada continua.

* * *

Oiêêêê! Foi mau! Eu demorei décadas pra voltar a escrever! Eu sei! Desculpa!:'(

É que eu tive uns probleminhas na escola... Vocês sabem como é... FÍSICA! E aí eu fiquei meio (meio?) desesperada e nada mais se passava na minha cabeça a não ser notas! Esqueci quase que completamente do computador! É SÉRIO! Praticamente só usava ele para REALMENTE fazer trabalhos!

Entaumm.. Essa é a continuação da história! O segundo mundo da segunda jornada! Para quem não sabe, eu me baseei na história do CLAMP : "Miuki-chan in Wonderland". Quem já leu ou já assistiu essa história viu que é yuri puro! Mas não é culpa minha! Eu já tinha ouvido falar nessa obra do CLAMP antes (só o nome) e quando eu vi na banca comprei sem nem ver o que tinha dentro! Quando fui ler em casa levei o maior susto! Porque eu NÃO gosto de yuri! Mas aí eu já tinha comprado, e fazer o quê? li até o final.:\ Quando fui escrever a continuação da minha fic lembrei dessa história e pensei: "Ei, imagine o que aconteceria se entrassem HOMENS nesse mundo de mulheres pervertidas?"E a história de no que deu! Espero que tenham gostado! : )

Não percam o próximo episódio!


	3. Chapter 3

**O SPA**

_Ahhhhhh! –POFT!

Como sempre a aterrissagem de Mokona não foi muito suave. E, quando os homens perceberam, eles estavam sozinhos.

_Syaoran-kun e Mokona devem ter aterrissado em outro lugar!

_Onde será que estamos?

Eles estavam num pequeno vilarejo japonês. Tudo lá parecia ser calmo e sereno. Mas por onde passavam todos olhavam meio assustados. As roupas de Kurogane já eram meio estranhas... mas aquele vestidinho de Fay era o cúmulo!

_Droga! Minhas roupas ficaram com Mokona!

_O quê?

_Fdfhggvhb, rdr awesrrrf! Libhmfgf mgdtgcvghv gderrc vhg Mokona!

_O quê o Mokona?

_Gfhegfjdbdhvdfb cfsfgsdfg vdghfgs!

_Eu não estou entendendo nada! Aquele manjuu deve estar muito longe de nós!

_Rsdigiuf... fyfyegfy Mokona hdgfuysdgfuy Syaoran hgfdfh!

_FICA QUIETO!

Kurogane e Fay andaram e andaram a procura dos amigos, ou de um meio de conseguir roupas decentes para o loiro, mas tudo em vão.

Fay tinha ficado quieto todo esse tempo. Chegaram à fronteira da cidade. E agora? O que iriam fazer?

_Bem vindooooos!

_O que?

_Kjgdhgdhfs!

Eram as mesmas mulheres do mundo anterior. Todas usando kimonos.

_Gostaríamos de convidar vocês para o nosso retiro-tranquilizante-SPA-para-viajantes

_ Sim! Lá vocês podem relaxar em meios a massagem, tratamento de pele, yoga, banhos termais e tudo para que um viajante cansado realmente descanse!

_Mas nós não temos dinheiro!

_Não tem problema! Se vocês vierem, serão nossos milésimos clientes!

_E por isso sai de graça!

Os homens se entreolharam, O mago não tinha entendido uma só palavra! O ninja, só voltou a olhar para elas e disse:

_Vamos então!

E eles foram.

Chegando lá elas deram para eles roupões brancos, e começaram a comemorar por já terem conseguido mil fregueses. A noite caía, elas os serviram comida e lhe deram um quarto para dormir. O quarto era de casal, mas nenhum deles reclamou. Foram dormir, procurariam por seus companheiros no dia seguinte. Os dois se deitaram na cama de casal. Fay abraçou Kurogane nesta hora como para provocar ele, mas, para sua surpresa, ele não gritou xingou nem bateu nele! Apenas deixou, e caiu no sono. O mago estranhou um pouco, mas gostou. Ele nunca tinha abraçado Kurogane antes! E agora, se sentia tão bem envolvendo aquele peito musculoso. Lá estava tão confortável! Pena que Ele mesmo não conseguia dormir, pois afinal, era um vampiro. Mas tudo bem, ele já estava se acostumando a à noite, ficar acordado, quieto e sem ter o que fazer,pois todos estavam dormindo.

Quando o dia chegou, eles tomaram o café e logo queriam sair. Ma as mulheres não deixaram e os "forçaram" a ir nas massagens, banhos de lama e banhos termais ( os dois gostaram muito dessa parte, hehehe...).

_Que lugar relaxante! Eu adoraria que se um dia eu casasse, minha lua-de-mel fosse num lugar assim!

_O-Oqquê? Eu.. eu estou entendendo o que você esta falando! – disse Kurogane surpreso.

_Ah! Eu também! Quer dizer que Mokona e Syaoran-kun devem estar por perto! Hmmm... numa situação dessas, devemos permanecer onde estamos. Pois se formos procurar por eles podemos acabar nos desencontrando!

_É verdade!

...

_Você disse que gostaria que sua lua-de-mel fosse num lugar assim?

_Sim. Mas isso se eu casar algum dia né!

_Ora e por que você não casaria? (Eu caso com você seu bastardo!)

_Sei lá, acho que deve ser difícil se apaixonar por alguém como eu. Com todas as coisas que eu fiz, escondi... eu sou uma pessoa péssima.

Pois é... como sempre, a alto-estima de Fay não era das mais altas, mesmo que ele não deixasse transparecer o que ele, a pessoa mais sorrisos do mundo, pensasse , ele se achava a pior pessoa do mundo! Não, espera, a pior não! É bola demais! Uma das piores!

(De onde você tira essas coisas! Não há motivos para alguém não se apaixonar por você! Você é lindo, inteligente, doce, gentil,sensível, engraçado...)- Kurogane pensava todas essas coisas, mas POR QUÊ ELE NÂO AS DIZIA? Não saía! Por mais que ele pensasse tudo isso ele simplesmente não falava nada! Seu corpo travava! Que *#%!

_Ah! Mas não vai achando que só porque eu penso assim que eu vou me agarrar ao primeiro que vir! Não sou carente! Tem que saber me conquistar também!- Disse o loiro com aquele sorriso bobo e o indicador levantado. –Eu sou difícil! _ disse agora brincando.

_Ham! É bom saber que você tem pelo menos um pouco de orgulho!

O ninja estava feliz, tinha descoberto mais um detalhe sobre aquele coração que mais parecia um cadeado. Fay achava que não merecia ser amado. Mas ele mesmo não sabia que bem ali do seu lado havia alguém que lhe amava mais do que tudo, de corpo e alma. Mas parece que esse alguém tinha que descobrir como conquistar esse coração. Achar a chave do cadeado.

_Fay... – e o moreno colocou a mão sobre o ombro magro do homem, levando-o para um semi-abraço (os dois estavam sentados muito próximos) – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Eu..

_Puu! Que cena mais linda!

_QUÊÊÊÊ? (susto)

_Aí que vocês estavam! Mokona e Syaoran procuraram vocês por tudo quanto é canto! Puu!

_Vocês estavam aqui todo esse tempo?

_Desde ontem a tarde! : )

_Também íamos procurar vocês... (Droga! Porque eles tiveram que aparecer justo agora?)

Igual em Hanshin. Que coincidência não? [coincidência?]

Depois de juntos eles ficaram lá mais umas horas, aí o brinco de Mokona brilhou e chegou a hora de ir.

Já em cima do círculo mágico de Mokona, Fay perguntou:

_Ah é! Kuro-dodo, o que você queria me contar mesmo?

_Ah! O quê? Nada! Só que você se desvaloriza demais!

E fora para o próximo mundo.

* * *

Oi Genteee! Pois é parece coincidentemente, quando Kurogane tenta se declarar, aparece alguma coisa para interferir! (O que é que a Yuuko sempre falava sobre coincidências mesmo hein?) Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo de "Depois de tudo finalmente?" (tenho que escolher um título melhor! T_T ) Mas agora dá pra entender o porquê do título. Quando é que eles finalmente vão se declarar? A jornada se segue para um mundo que eles já foram. Mas Fay realmente queria voltar a esse lugar. E Syaoran nem sabe o que lhe espera lá também.

Não percam o próximo episódio!

*Ah! Esqueci de avisar! No primeiro capítulo, e nos eventuais próximos, as coisas que têm um asterisco(*) do lado são as que não há informação sobre o assunto então eu tive que inventar, de acordo com o que eu imaginava. ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Asuuntos Mal Resolvidos**

Novamente foram para um mundo o qual já tinham ido na primeira jornada : Piffle.

_Ahh! Não acredito! Kuro-chi, se encontrarmos Tomoyo-chan aqui, podemos pedir para ela arranjar alguém para consertar seu braço!

_Eu já disse que isso não me incomoda!

_Quer parar! Qualquer coisa que faça sangrar incomoda! Vamos! Ela é uma pessoa importante aqui, deve ser fácil achá-la!

_Mas com que dinheiro você quer que paguemos o concerto?

_Podemos arranjar um Kurogane-san. É só arranjarmos algum trabalho.

_Tudo para o bem de Kuroganeeeee! Mokona vai ajudar como puder!

_Ah!-desistindo- então vamos!

Não foi difícil achar Tomoyo. Ela era a presidente da companhia Princess Piffle, foi só falar com a gerente de uma das lojas, que imediatamente os reconheceu como os participantes e finalistas da Corrida da Libélula, que ela deu o endereço.

A caminho de lá uma grande limusine preta parou-os no meio do caminho.

_Eu não acredito que estou vendo vocês de novo!

Era Tomoyo. Com seu jeito deslumbrado e alegre de sempre.

_Entrem, por favor! Já estou voltando pra casa porque o trabalho acabou mais cedo hoje, e adoraria recebê-los!

E eles foram.

Na casa de Tomoyo... Ou melhor... Na GIGANTESCA mansão de Tomoyo, ela deu-lhes roupas, eles lhe contaram sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, o que foi meio confuso de explicar, falaram sobre Sakura, sobre a nova jornada e sobre o braço mecânico de Kurogane.

_É claro que ajudarei consertar seu braço! Eu conheço a pessoa perfeita! O nome dela é Chitose-san, ela é a melhor do ramo de robôs!

_Chitose-san... humm... Nós já a encontramos em outros mundos!

_E ela também trabalhava com tecnologia neles.

_Sério? Puxa! Que interessante! Ah! Algum dia minha empresa vai ter que conseguir criar uma máquina para atravessar dimensões!

_ Mas peraí! – interrompeu Kurogane, se lembrando – Quanto é que vai custar o concerto? Da última vez, a peste aqui teve que abrir mão do resto da magia dele para conseguir o braço!

_O preço não é problema! Eu pago! Vocês são meus amigos, precisam de ajuda e eu tenho dinheiro de sobra!

_De jeito nenhum!

_ Eu insisto! Nem sei mais o que fazer com tanto dinheiro! Já faço doações constantes para caridade! Tenho tudo de que preciso e minha empresa só lucra! Seria egoísmo meu não pagar!

_Tomoyo-chan, eu sei que você pode e quer fazer isso, mas eu estou em débito com o Kuro e se não for eu quem irá pagar, eu vou me sentir inútil.

_Bom se é esse o caso Fay-san, então ficarei feliz em te dar um emprego temporário na minha empresa! Mas você tem que fazer um teste como todo mundo!Em que você é bom?

_Ah! Deixa eu ver! Eu sei cozinhar, desenhar, sou organizado, dirijo bem...Sei lutar... Tudo isso parece inútil para sua empresa... ah! Sei muito de física* e química serve? *Eu gostava muito de estudar isso em Celes...

_Já sei!

Fay fez o teste com mais umas trezentas pessoas e passou justamente! Ele acabou indo para o setor de combustíveis. A semana de trabalho naquele emprego já era o suficiente para pagar o conserto! Quer dizer... isso se ele trabalhasse 24 horas por dia... Ponto para Fay que não precisava dormir!

No dia seguinte, enquanto Fay estava trabalhando. O grupo foi ver o concerto daquele braço.

Chitose-san imediatamente os recebeu e chamou Kurogane para seu laboratório.

_Isso pode demorar um pouco. Vou precisar de você para moldar melhor o encaixe que está te machucando e para medir o tom de pele que será usada para cobrir depois. Mas se eu fosse vocês, iria fazer alguma outra coisa, isso pode levar o dia inteiro!

E foi o que Mokona e Syaoran fizeram.

Eles foram a uma biblioteca mas eles não esperavam por uma coisa...

_Pequeno Filhote!

_Ãn?

_Syaoran! Sou eu Ryuooh!

_Shhhhhh! – Fez a bibliotecária.

_É melhor sairmos daqui!

Já fora da biblioteca:

_Ryuooh! Que coincidência te encontrar! –Syaoran não sabia direito como agir, quem havia feito amizade com Ryuooh tinha sido seu clone e não ele! É verdade que agora ele estava com as duas almas mas, será que por isso ele agiria como seu clone?

_Pois é! E então você ainda está com aquela garota?

_Que garota?

_Sakura é o nome dela eu acho... ela é sua namorada não é?

_Ah não! ... Ela gosta de outra pessoa... –disse pensando em seu clone.

_Ah! Que triste! Eu sei como é isso!

_Ãn? Você?

_É.. eu já me apaixonei por alguém., mas não era correspondido.

_Como tinha certeza? Você se declarou pra ela?

_Não. Mas ele já gostava de outra pessoa.

(Ele?)- pensou Syaoran

_Pequeno Filhote! Você não é deste país não é?

_É.

_E você está aqui só de passagem, de novo, não é?

_É.

_E a Sakura-san não GOSTA de você.. não é?

_É.

_Então eu preciso te falar uma coisa!

_O quê?

_Eu te amo!

_O quê?

_Exatamente o que você ouviu! –E então Ryuooh pegou as mãos de Sayoran – Eu sei que é muito provável que eu esteja sendo muito direto, muito rápido, mas eu não pude te dizer isso da última vez que você esteve aqui e eu sei que você vai embora e que talvez eu nunca mais te veja, então tenho que te dizer isso agora. –E, ainda segurando as mãos de Syaoran, ele se aproximou, olhando fixamente para seus olhos- Eu te amo! Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você e desde que você foi embora eu pensei em você todos os dias! Então eu preciso de uma resposta porque senão vou ficar louco!-E como um olhar determinado, mas meio preocupado disse- Você também sente algo por mim?

_Ah... É... E-eu... –O coração de Syaoran batia rápido, não porque sentia algo por Ryuooh, pois não sentia, mas sim porque estava nervoso. Não sabia como dizer isso, e, além disso, tudo aquilo era muito estranho pois Ryuooh era homem! Estava muito desconfortável ali segurando as mãos dele! E tão perto dele! Mas ele era seu amigo acima de tudo e não queria magoá-lo, mas, aquilo tudo era tão estranho, tão confuso, tão...

Syoran saiu correndo.

Longe dali ele se sentou na mesa de um café e ficou pensativo.

_Syaoran! Você está bem?

_E-eu não sei Mokona.

_Você sente algo pelo Ryuuoh?

Ele acenou com a cabeça:

_Não. Mas eu não sei como dizer isso!É tão estranho! Quem poderia imaginar que o Ryuuoh era gay? Ele ainda é meu amigo,ou melhor,amigo do meu clone, mas eu também gostei dele, e eu nunca...

_Você nunca chutou ninguém antes não é? Ainda mais um menino!

_Exatamente! O que eu faço?

_Mokona não faz ideia! Nem ouse perguntar para Kuro-rin, ele é muito grosso! Se eu fosse você falaria com Fay! Ele deve saber como chutar alguém sensivelmente!

_Mas ele está trabalhando!

_Ah é! Hummm... Isso é um problema! Mas problema maior foi o que você fez!

_O quê eu fiz?

_Deixou o Ryuooh lá sozinho! Ele deve estar se sentindo humilhado!

_Ah, é mesmo!

E ele saiu correndo em direção a biblioteca de novo. Chegando lá, encontrou Ryuooh sentado nos degraus da escadaria com as mãos no rosto e os cotovelos nos joelhos.

_Que burrice eu fui fazer...

_Ryuooh!

_Ãn? –disse se levantando ao ver quem era- Sya...

(Vou improvisar! Seja o que Deus quiser!)

_Olha, eu não correspondo seus sentimentos, eu ainda amo Sakura, mas não quero que isso atrapalhe nossa amizade!

Ryuooh fez um cara de triste, abaixou o rosto, apertou os olhos e deu um largo sorriso.

_Então ainda somos amigos?

_Sim!

_Ah! Quem não poderia se apaixonar por você? Você é perfeito!

Syoran ficou meio sem jeito com o elogio.

_Eu já esperava que a resposta fosse não... Mas eu tinha que te dizer de qualquer jeito!

Eles papearam mais um pouco e Syaoran se despediu. Ele queria ir embora dali, ainda estava achando aquela situação muito estranha. Talvez em outra ocasião as coisas voltassem a parecer normais.

Anoitecendo, ele e Mokona chegaram no apartamento que eles tinham arranjado e encontraram Kurogane lendo mais uma edição daquele mangá que ele sempre lia durante as viagens. Ele estava usando camiseta, e parecia que nunca tinha perdido o braço.

_Kuro-ran! Seu braço está novinho!

_É. Agora ele nem parece que não é meu. Está perfeito.

_Fay está trabalhando duro para pagar o conserto!

_Eu sei.

_Ele quer mesmo te agradecer por você ter salvado a vida dele em Celes.

_Eu sei...

_Você está mesmo concentrado nesse mangá não é?

_É...

Mokona olhou para Syaoran e fez um sinal de "espera!"

_Kurogane! Fay telefonou e disse que quando essa semana acabar ele vair chegar aqui, tomar um banho de espumas, vestir aquela fantasia de Alice e fazer um strip-tease só pra você!

_O QUÊ?–Agora ele estava prestando atenção.

Aquela semana passou voando. Menos para Kurogane que percebeu como sua vida podia ser entediante sem o mago ao leu lado. Cada dia parecia um mês! Que bom que aquele era o último dia e finalmente, à meia noite, Fay voltaria do trabalho.

Todos ficaram acordados a espera do amigo. Quando ele abriu a porta ia cair que nem um tronco, pra frente, mas o ninja o segurou.

_Que cansaaaaaaaaaaaaaço! /(

_Você quer dormir?

_Não! Não "to" com sono, "to" cansaaaaaaaaaado! –Fay então agarrou o pescoço de Kurogane como para que ele o carregasse –Me leva pra caaama! –Fez um cara de pensativo –Puxa, isso soou estranho! Mas você entendeu!

O ninja simplesmente o carregou e o colocou lentamente onde ele o havia pedido. O loiro parecia dormir, mas com certeza ele estava acordado. Quando ele foi sair Fay perguntou:

_O seu braço... Ele parou de te machucar?

_Sim.

Fay deu um largo sorriso sincero.

_Que bom! Isso me deixa feliz!

_Porque agora sua dívida comigo está paga?

_Não. Porque você não está mais sofrendo! ISSO me deixa feliz!

Kurogane não falou nada, manteu seu rosto imparcial e fechou a porta.

Ainda perto da porta o ninja escutou um pensamento alto de Fay:

_Mmmm... Preciso de um banho de espuuma...

ESPERANÇA:

(Ele vai mesmo fazer o strip-tease?) O¬O

* * *

Assuntos mal-resolvidos, resolvidos!

No próximo episódio: A Volta de Seshiro!


	5. Chapter 5

**A VOLTA DE SESHIRO PARTE 1**

Quando foram embora do mundo Piffle Fay ainda parecia estar cansado e, naquele "tubo" que conectava os mundos, Kurogane reparou como o rosto do loiro parecia tão distante e sonolento, como se a única coisa em que ele conseguisse pensar era em se manter consciente.

O mundo o qual chegaram era uma pequena cidade vitoriana. Mal eles apareceram e foram sendo acusados de serem vampiros.

_É claro que eles são! Que humano normal usaria roupas tão estranhas?

_Eles podem ser estrangeiros, olhe! Dois deles são orientais!

_Existem vampiros no oriente?

_Mas é claro eles estão por toda parte!

Syaoran estava tentando falar mas não o deixavam, Mokona estava quieto, Kurogane estava ficando irritado e Fay parecia estar em outro mundo.

_Hey! Idiota!

_Hã?

Kurogane então sussurrou:

_Inventa alguma história pra contar pra eles, você que é o bom em mentir aqui!

_Ah, tá.

Fay respirou fundo, com muito esforço, se levantou, mudou completamente sua expressão (de cansado para calmo e normal) chamou atenção de todos e explicou calmamente:

_Calma! Nós não somos vampiros! Somos viajantes, viemos lá do oriente e é por isso que nossas roupas são diferentes. Só queremos conhecer como é o ocidente e por enquanto vocês se mostraram ser bem hostis!

_Você não parece oriental pra mim!

_Meus pais não eram, mas eu nasci lá, só queria conhecer minhas origens!

_Caramba! Ele é bom! – Sussurrou Mokona para Syaoran.

_Hmmm... Como poderemos saber que não são vampiros vindos do oriente?

_Sei lá! Como se prova que alguém não é vampiro? – Perguntou Syaoran curioso.

_Há meios infalíveis! – disse sombriamente um homem da multidão.

Kurogane olhou furiosamente para o garoto e depois olhou para Fay. Syaoran entendeu imediatamente o olhar de "Seu burro! Esqueceu que **ele** é um vampiro!"

Olhar feito tarde demais. De repente a multidão jogou neles enquanto gritavam:

_ALHO!

_ÁGUA BENTA!

_CRUSSIFIXO!

_Hã?

Pensaram os amigos no chão, então todos olharam para Fay e nada tinha acontecido.

_Que coisa mais tosca! – Comentou o mesmo.

Vendo que eles não eram vampiros no final das contas as pessoas se acalmaram e voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

A turma então se levantou e trataram de procurar um lugar pra ficar. Conseguiram trocar algumas quinquilharias por dinheiro local, compraram umas roupas usadas e acabaram se hospedando em um pequeno hotel.

Foram investigar o porquê daquela paranóia com vampiros e descobriram que naquele mundo eles eram muito comuns, mas nunca eles tinham matado tantas pessoas antes.

_Os ataques estão cada vez mais frequentes.

_Alguns dizem que tem alguém controlando eles.

Essa situação era familiar.

* * *

No saguão do hotel eles pensavam sobre o assunto. Algumas moças ficavam olhando pra eles, cochichando e rindo tímidas o tempo todo. Elas pareciam estar bem interessadas no japonês gostoso, no garoto lindinho e no loirinho sexy.

_Que taradas! –Observou Kurogane

_Não estranhe não Kuro-pyon! Não é sempre que aparece por aqui homens tão lindos como nós! – E sorriu e acenou para as mulheres que riram mais tímidas ainda.

_Você gosta de toda essa atenção não é?

_Desde que não tentem nada mais sério, sim! É tão bom se divertir com mulheres! Elas acreditam em tudo o que você fala!

_Foi assim que você treinou a atuação não foi?

_Talveezz... ^-^

Por mais que a conversa rolasse o mago ainda estava MUITO cansado. À noite ele literalmente rezou pedindo para dormir. No outro dia ele não conseguiu levantar da cama. O que estava acontecendo?

Um médico foi chamado para vê-lo. Ao chegar lá verificou sua temperatura: normal; sua pressão: normal; perguntou por dores ou enjoos: nada. Como o único "sintoma" (pelo menos para o médico) era a insônia ele resolveu dar-lhe um forte sonífero. Quando foi pegá-lo em sua maleta acidentalmente cortou o dedo com um bisturi que havia esquecido lá.

_Ai! –E olhou para o dedo.

Mal vira ele quem olhava mais fixamente ainda para o corte. Sim, o nosso vampiro. Fay, como um animal, avançou em cima do médico e abocanhou sua mão como se fosse um pitbull. Seus olhos estavam dourados com pupilas finas e os caninos cresceram em sua boca. O médico gritava desesperado "socorro!" e "vampiro!" enquanto tentava se desgrudar da fera. Fay então largou a mão e direcionou suas garras ao rosto do homem e então, o matou.

Syaoran e Kurogane chegaram correndo ao quarto e se depararam com uma cena assombrosa. O médico estava desfigurado e completamente ensanguentado. Fay parecia ter desmaiado em cima dele e seu rosto e mãos estavam cheios de sangue.

_O que aconteceu aqui?

_Fay-san!

Outras pessoas atraídas pelos gritos do doutor chegaram na hora e, como era de se esperar, entraram em desespero.

_Vampiro! Vampiro! Os viajantes são vampiros!

Começou a se juntar uma multidão nas ruas que cercou o hotel. Eles tinham que fugir imediatamente! O ninja pegou o mago nos braços e todos correram em direção à porta, a única saída. Não havia outra escolha: tinham que atravessar a multidão. Syaoran e Kurogane se entreolharam, pegaram um fôlego e correram. Derrubavam quem estivesse na frente, mas corriam e correram até sair da cidade, até se afastar ao máximo dela, até não poderem mais!

Pararam quando encontraram uma caverna em que se abrigar. Sentaram, cansados, e então olharam novamente para o amigo. Ele chegava a ser assustador. O ninja pediu a Mokona para que lhe desse algo para limpar as mãos e o rosto de Fay e ele o fez. Com os movimentos "firmes" de Kuro , o loiro acabou acordando. Fraco sussurou:

_Sangue... Eu preciso de sangue! – então abraçou com os antebraços o pescoço de Kurogane e finalmente o mordeu.

Aquele foi o sangue mais delicioso, doce e quente que Fay tomou. Ele descia por sua garganta como se curasse uma grande ferida. E chegava ao seu estômago aconchegando e acalmando seu corpo. Que sensação magnífica! Kurogane teve que tirar o mago de seu pescoço à força, mas não foi violento. Novamente em seu rosto escorria sangue e novamente ele desmaiou. Kuro ajeitou-o em seu colo para que descansasse.

_Vá ver se tem alguém aí fora.

Syaoran obedeceu.

Enquanto o moleque não estava ali o ninja aproveitou para acariciar os cabelos de Fay.

_Então esse negócio de vampiro não é brincadeira... Você matou um homem!

O Loiro estava sereno enquanto dormia e Kurogane se perguntava se ele iria lembrar do que tinha feito, de como reagiria se lembrasse e.. como estaria essa situação agora se tivesse acontecido, não com um médico, mas com Sakura-hime ou com Tomoyo-hime, por exemplo... será que ele tentaria se matar de novo?

De qualquer forma não havia nada o que fazer agora, já era de noite e eles foram dormir.

* * *

Quando acordaram... PÂNICO! Cadê o loiro?

* * *

Fay acordou em um laboratório. Suas mãos e pés estavam presos e a enorme estrutura de metal que o prendia (ele sentia) tinha um enorme poder mágico que anulava o dele.

_Mas que droga é essa?

_Ah! Então você finalmente acordou?

No canto do laboratório o loiro avistou um rosto familiar. Aquele sorriso sádico e olhar calmo não haviam mudado nadinha.

_Seshiro-san!

Este deu um largo sorriso então disse calmamente:

_Então você lembra de mim, descendente de Kamui?

_O que você quer? E por que voce me raptou? E... peraí, COMO você me raptou?

_hahahaha, você é engraçado. Mas são muitas perguntas não? Por que eu responderia a todas elas? Melhor responder só a útima: você estava desmaiado e eu te peguei enquanto seus amigos estavam dormindo, muito fácil.

_É você que está controlando os ataques de vampiros não é? – Disse Fay seriamente.

_Como você descobriu? – Respondeu Seshiro ironicamente.

Fay percebeu que ficar fazendo perguntas era inútil, ele não iria responde-las. Ele teria que deduzir. Seshiro não era um vilão de desenho animado que contaria seu plano nos mínimos detalhes para seus inimigos!

O mago começou a analisar o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava misturando uns líquidos estranhos como se estivesse fazendo uma poção (mas Seshiro não era feiticeiro então não poderia ser isso) ou produzindo alguma substância química (mais provável). Mas que tipo de substância?

Seshiro-san então se aproximou com um copo na mão.

_Beba.

_E por que eu beberia isso?

_É um como um energético para vampiros. Parece que você ficou tempo demais sem beber sangue e eu não posso fazer o que eu quero com você tão fraco.

Ah! Então era por isso que ele estava se sentindo tão cansado! Mas... ele não estava mais se sentindo assim... estranho... Bom, de qualquer forma ele não iria fazer nada para "contribuir" com Seshiro, mesmo que para isso ele ficasse fraco e... QUEM GARANTIA QUE AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE ESTAVA FALANDO A VERDADE?

Fay fechou a boca como um menino fazendo pirraça pra comer verduras.

_Ora! Vamos lá tome! Não vai fazer mal pra você! –Seshiro forçava o copo na boca do loiro. –Ora...

Ele se irritou, colocou o líquido na boca e passou para o mago num boca-a-boca forçado. Fay acabou engolindo sem querer mas não resistiu em dar um bela mordida naquela língua. Mas para a surpresa dele Seshiro não ficou com mais raiva ele sorriu e deu um risinho. O-O Hã?

Um tempo depois o líquido fez efeito. Que energético nada! Aquilo era veneno!

Seshiro ficou sentado observando os efeitos e anotando tudo. Por um momento ele paraou de anotar e ficou adimirando a cena.

_Sabe, você consegue ficar...fofo(!) sob efeito de veneno.

_Seu... seu...

O as bochechas do loiro estavam vermelhas, seus olhos lacrimejando, ele estava com febre e com enorme dificuldade para respirar, então também estava ofegante.

_Mmmm... Imagina o Subaru assim... Com aquele rostinho delicado dele... –Olhou para o envenenado –Volto daqui a pouco.

Ele foi para o banheiro. Meu Deus, O QUE SERÁ QUE ELE FOI FAZER? SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA EXISTIR DÚVIDA?

* * *

A história estava ficando muito longa então eu dividi em duas partes. Desculpe eu sei que isso era pra ser uma fic mais centrada no nosso lindo casal yaoi Kurofai, mas eu não resisti em meter o Seshiro na história. Ele é o único que cara que tem ainda uma pena da Sakura não é? Ah, bem, eu também gostaria de avisar que o plano do Seshiro eu vou ter que revelar tudo rapidinho porque bem... eu ADORARIA que isso fosse tipo um mangá, que eu poderia ter volumes e volumes para criar o suspense =D Mas não é bem assim ='( O "finalmente" está chegando preocupa não! ;) Mas é muito difícil imaginar uma boa declaração que caiba na personalidade do Kurogane! Pelo menos eu acho -.-' Releia um mangá e se pergunte se ELE ficaria falando coisas românticas O.õ! Parte 2 a caminho! I'll Try My Best -!


	6. Chapter 6

**A VOLTA DE SESHIRO PARTE 2**

Horas se passaram, o efeito passou, todas as anotações necessárias foram feitas.

_Eu dei para você veneno diluído, não quero que você morra ainda, eu ainda preciso fazer mais testes.

(Testes?)

Isso mesmo: testes. Seshiro estava a procura de Subaru e, se fosse enfrentar este sozinho já teria-o em mãos faz tempo, MASSS Subaru estava acompanhado de um colega muito poderoso e habilidoso: Kamui. Então para chegar até Subaru Seshiro teria que se livrar dessa espécie de "guarda costas". Para isso ele teria que pesquisar muito sobre vampiros e seus pontos fortes e fracos (ele já estava fazendo isso faz muito tempo, [não se esqueça de quando ele conheceu Syaoran]), porém Kamui era um vampiro diferente e muitas de suas descobertas não tinham resultados significativos nele. Para obter sucesso em suas experiências sobre formas de derrotá-lo ele precisaria fazer estas no próprio Kamui o que, obviamente, era impossível. Nada melhor então do que um vampiro feito com o sangue de Kamui, que além disso era forte como este! Fay era a oportunidade que Seshiro estava esperando faz tempo!

O controle mental que ele estava aplicando nos vampiros daquele país foi sendo aperfeiçoado aos poucos, com o "Descendente De Kamui" em suas mãos a experiência se completaria.

Seshiro pegou umas seringas.

_Preciso coletar umas amostras.

Seshiro fez te tudo com o loiro naquele dia. Como a recuperação dele era muito rápida ele podia fazer um experimento atrás do outro, sem sair do laboratório, sem dar uma mínima chance de Fay tentar escapar ou pelo menos em pensar em um plano para tentar escapar.

Testes de resistência física, de velocidade de recuperação de acordo com a forma de ferimento (faca, espada, arma de fogo, choques...), de resistência há diferentes substâncias químicas, de respostas a diferentes frequências de sons (inclusive a que ele usava para controlar a mente), dentre outros, foram realizados naqueles dias. (Seshiro tinha encontrado uma substância que o mantinha perfeitamente acordado durante as noites, então os experimentos eram 24 horas por dia.) {obs: não é cafeína!-}

(Meu Deus! Onde será que ele está? Será que ele está bem? Será que ele fugiu? Ou foi sequestrado enquanto estava inconsciente?)

Kurogane estava perplexo e preocupado. Ele e Syaoran já haviam procurado em todo lugar. Passaram por várias vilas e cidades mas não encontraram ninguém que houvesse visto Fay. Chegaram a uma vila estranha (MUUUITO isolada) que era habitada somente por vampiros e suas "presas" (ou "Es", como é dito no anime). 90% das presas era casada com seu vampiro, os outros 10% tinham parentesco paternal ou fraternal. Quando Mokona ouviu isso ele não resistiu em brincar:

_Puu! Isso quer dizer que Kurogane vai casar com Fay?

Kurogane franziu mais ainda as sobrancelhas e virou um pouco o rosto para o outro lado.

Imediatamente Mokona e Syaoran perceberam que ele se sentiu muito incomodado com aquela pergunta num momento daqueles. Mesmo assim ele respondeu.

_Se encontrarmos ele vivo...

Um frio repentino correu o corpo dos colegas, eles não queriam pensar na hipótese de perder um amigo tão querido como Fay.

_Não se preocupe Kurogane-san. Fay-san é um homem muito forte, não é qualquer um que consegue derrotá-lo, ainda mais agora que ele pode usar todo seu poder mágico.

_Hum! Se estivéssemos em outra situação eu não estaria preocupado, mas você esqueceu de quem pode estar atrás dos vampiros desaparecidos?

(Seshiro-san!)

_E se esqueceu de que aquele idiota tem o sangue do Kamui?

Nosso incrível Kuro-sherlock já estava ligando os pontos. Agora só era preciso achar Seshiro.

Depois dos testes Fay estava esgotado. Seshiro deu um descanso para ele, porque agora seu corpo estava muito fraco para continuar os experimentos e, aproveitando a situação, foi dormir um pouco também.

O loiro descansou um pouquinho, mas logo que se sentiu melhor já começou olhar ou redor para ver se dava para escapar. Se ele pudesse usar sua magia... Sentiu novamente o poder daquela estrutura: era forte, mas ele também era. Começou a sussurrar um encanto forte para esse tipo de situação, depois de muito tempo e esforço aquelas letras brilhantes começaram a envolver a máquina. Ele se concentrou o máximo que pode, já estava conseguindo fazer um encanto! Isso era um bom sinal. Ele repetia o encanto como se fosse um mantra, as letras começaram a estrangular a estrutura e metal. Mais Concentração! Mais concentração! Uma névoa roxa começou a emanar da estrutura. Era o feitiço que estava saindo! Depois de uns minutos Fay abriu os olhos: tinha funcionado! Agora aquilo era apenas um objeto comum, que em apenas 2 segundos ele destruiu.

Fay estava tão fraco que quando a estrutura o soltou ele caiu deitado no chão. Quando levantou a cabeça nem acreditou no que viu: Seshiro em pé bem na sua frente.

Este o pegou pelo queixo deixando-o em pé e perguntou calmamente:

_Aonde você pensa que está indo?

Fay o atacou então. Uma luta entre os dois começou.

_Puu! Mokona sente a presença de grande poder mágico! Pode ser o do Fay!

_Em que direção Mokona?

_Pra lá! – apontou.

_Então vamos!

E os três partiram a correr.

Quando chegaram lá não viram nada.

_Tem certaza que é aqui?

_Sim! Com certeza é aqui! Sinto a presença do poder do Fay e o de Sakura-chan!

_É o Seshiro-san! Ele é o que ainda está com a última pena da Sakura!

Parados olharam ao redor e não viram nem escutaram nada de estranho.

...

De repente Fay saiu como um vulto de dentro das moitas e com suas imensas garras feriu o braço de Syaoran.

_ Ma-mas o que foi isso?

_Foi ele. –disse Kurogane sério.

Os três esperaram mais um tempo e logo o loiro apareceu. Como uma fera ele atacou Kurogane agora. Kuro o segurou pelo pescoço e o lançou numa árvore. Fay rapidamente se levantou fitou os amigos com seus olhos dourados. Ele começou atacar os dois incessantemente e eles se defendiam enquanto tentavam entender a situação.

_Onde será que ele está? [ele=Seshiro]

_Mokona!

_Mokona não sabe! O poder de Sakura está disperso por todo o ambiente!

_Mais e agor... ai! (os ataques dele melhoraram...) - percebeu Kurogane.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Já chega de brincadeira. MATE-OS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fay então perfurou o abdômen de Syaoran com suas garras.

_Pirralho!

Em seguida ele tentou fazer o mesmo com Kurogane, mas este o deteve. Com sua destreza Fay confundiu o ninja, roubou sua espada e o jogou no chão. Com a espada pronta para ser cravada no peito de Kurogane ele parou por um instante. Suas mãos tremeram e apesar de sua expressão continuar a mesma (imparcial) lágrimas começaram e escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mate-o! Vamos lá seu imprestável! Mate-o! Eu não quero mais pessoas interferindo nos meus negócios!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurogane não resistia lá no chão.

_O que você está esperando? Você fez isso com Sakura, acabou de fazer com Syaoran, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO SEU IDIOTA?

A respiração de Fay estava forte assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. Ele então, com muito esforço, mudou a posição da espada: para SI MESMO. Era a mesma cena de Infinity. Mas Kurogane não foi rápido o bastante dessa vez.

_Nã...!

Tarde de mais. O loiro tinha acabado de se golpear bem no tórax.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_O QUÊ? Arrrg.. preciso voltar para o laboratório! –Seshiro estava frustrado demais com a falha de seu experimento mais aperfeiçoado para ligar para qualquer outra coisa. Ele já tinha tudo o que precisava de Fay, não precisava mais dele. E tentar lutar com Kurogane agora seria apenas uma exposição de si mesmo.

Foi embora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Oquê? –Kurogane se levantou e pegou o corpo do amado do chão. Ele olhava para os olhos parados do mago, eles voltaram a ser azuis. –Seu... seu... –Kurogane estava com MUITA raiva nesse momento. –Seu idiota! Imbecil! Filho da mãe! Você disse que nunca mais faria isso! Você..PROMETEU.. que NUNCA MAIS iria negligenciar a sua vida assim!

Kuro estava de joelhos no chão segurando Fay. Ele realmente queria socá-lo. Mas não tinha coragem. De fato ele queria mesmo era chorar! Mas não chorou. Ele tinha que botar algo pra fora!

Fay tinha morrido sem saber de seus sentimentos. E tinha morrido de uma forma estúpida!

_Eu sou mesmo um idiota não sou? - ele olhava para baixo, como se quisesse evitar os olhos do loiro, como se ele estivesse vivo - Eu tive tantos momentos livres para dizer que te amo e não disse. E agora já é tarde de mais! – sussurrou: e agora eu to falando com um corpo!

O ninja parou um pouco. Ficou olhando o rosto de Fay. A expressão do ninja continuava a típica (de seriedade e raiva). Uma avalanche de sentimentos controversos e de lembranças invadiram a mente dele. Ele apertou mais os ombros magros do mago, quase tremendo as mãos. Estava triste, muito triste. Ele queria muito chorar mais segurava. Ele tinha que botar algo pra fora!

_Quer saber? - Kurogane voltou a olhar para baixo, mas com a expressão bem mais tensa - Eu posso estar falando só com um corpo agora, mas... se você puder me ouvir Fay D. Flourite é melhor prestar atenção porque, provavelmente eu nunca mais vou falar isso de novo!- a situação parecia ridícula, o ninja estava falando com um cadáver! E como se este estivesse vivo! Ele mesmo achou que se **ele** estivesse observando a cena de fora, a acharia ridícula. Mas agora nada importava mais, afinal, ele tinha acabado de perder a pessoa mais importante de sua vida! Kurogane nunca tinha se declarado pra ninguém. Na verdade, nunca tinha nem se apaixonado de verdade por ninguém antes! Ele nem sabia como começar... Se baseou em cenas de romances que já tinha lido ou filmes que já tinha assistido (eram sua única referência, ele não falava desse tipo de coisa com seus amigos no Japão). Com a voz meio insegura começou lentamente - Eu, eu admiro como você consegue manter a calma nas situações mais estressantes e como você consegue fazer um dia-a-dia monótono ser... divertido e alegre (que péssima escolha de palavras! -). Eu adoro sua determinação, sua inteligência... - o tom de voz estava ficando mais firme - Eu amo também como você é frágil por dentro e se mostra forte por fora. - Já começou a falar rápido e a meio que gritar- Na verdade você é mesmo um bobo alegre que me enche o saco todo dia! Mas... eu gosto... e... EU TAMBÉM GOSTO MUITO DAQUELES APELIDOS BESTAS QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMA! A verdade Fay, é que...

eu te amo !

- Ele realmente achava aquela cena deprimentemente ridícula! [mas o amor faz a gente agir de forma ridícula não é? ¬_¬] -

Mas isso não importa mais agora não é? E o idiota aqui sou eu que não consigo me declarar a não ser que não tenha ninguém escutando. (Como eu sou besta!-)

Kurogane então olhou novamente para o rosto do loiro. Ele estava sorrindo (!) e o olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

_ **O QUÊÊÊÊ?**

O rosto do ninja ficou mais vermelho que um morango!

_M-m-ma-ma-ma-mas v-v-vo-você...

_Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão romântico Kuro-romeu! –brincou Fay, que parou, olhou gentilmente para Kurogane e o beijou repentinamente.

Naquele beijo Fay sentia uma felicidade indescritível! E um prazer sem igual! Finalmente ele sentia os lábios de Kurogane nos seus, finalmente! Ah! Os lábios de Kurogane...

Já Kurogane estava extremamente confuso: sentia raiva e alegria, vergonha e alívio, prazer e...bem... prazer! Os lábios de Fay eram tão macios...

Depois que pararam:

_Eu também te amo Kurogane!

O rosto dele continuava vermelho.

_Você quer que eu cite as coisas que eu amo em você também ou...

_NÃO NÃO! A situação aqui já ta embaraçosa o suficiente!

_Hmmm.. Kuro-pon, você está...

_E não precisa dizer que eu estou vermelho porque eu já sei disso tá!- berrou.

_Não é isso. Kuro-tin, você está... chorando?

_O quê? Mas é claro que eu não to seu idiota!

_Você está lacrimejando sim! Ahh você fica tão fofo com lágrimas em seus olhos! –e abraçou Kuro.

_(...)

Subitamente Kurogane deu um forte cascudo no loiro, o que o jogou pra longe.

_Aiiii! Por quê você fez isso?

_**Por que você fingiu que estava morto? - ** disse já de pé.

_Ah, Bem... No início eu estava paralisado mesmo, por causa da ferida, mas quando eu me recuperei você já estava falando e eu não queria interromper né?

Fay se levantou.

_Eu sou um vampiro Kuro-pon, minha recuperação é muito rápida. Lá em Infinity, mesmo que você não tivesse me impedido de tentar me matar eu não teria conseguido. Suicídio não é tão fácil assim para nós.

_Entendo... ¬`~´¬ - ele ainda se sentia enganado - Ei, espera, e o pirralh...?

_Puu não se preocupe! Syoran não foi ferido gravemente e Mokona já cuidou dele! Agora ele está dormindo.

_Você é mesmo um máximo Mokona! :)

_Mokona é mesmo! Puu! Principalmente porque, além disso, Mokona também gravou toda a declaração de Kuro-romeu!

_ **O quê?**

_Isso mesmo! Puu! Está tudo nessa câmera aqui ó!

_Me dá essa coisa!

_Puu! Kuro-romeu nunca vai conseguir! Mokona tem supervelocidade!

_Me dá isso aqui agora seu..Para de fugir! E Para de me chamar assim!

_Hahaha, mas Kuro-romeu disse ele mesmo que gostava!

_Eu só gosto quando ELE me chama! Agora dá isso aqui! AAAAHHH!

Fay só observava a cena rindo.

Mais um dia de aventura para nossos companheiros. Agora com mais um romance engatando na história. Eles continuarão a procura de seus objetivos, continuarão a procura de Seshiro e falando sério... ESSA JORNADA ESTÁ APENAS COMEÇANDO!

Prólogo:

Syoran acorda.

_Aaai...Onde está todo mund... AI MEU DEUS! Kurogane-san está agarrando Fay-san? [eles estão praticamente se engolindo ali...]

_Rhumm... –Kurogane escuta, vai até Syoran e... DA UM CASCUDO TAO FORTE QUE FAZ ELE PERDER A CONCIENCIA.

Ele então volta até o loiro.

_Eu não vou deixar ele atrapalhar DE NOVO! –E volta a beijar Fay.


End file.
